Ebony Warrior
The Ebony Warrior is a gigantic and mysterious Redguard warrior clad in a full set of Ebony armor. He can only be encountered at level 81 or higher. Interactions The Ebony Warrior Upon reaching level 80, the Ebony Warrior will wait for the Dragonborn in one of the main cities in Skyrim. When spoken to, he explains he has beaten all previous foes and enemies, and his last challenge is to face the Dragonborn. Ultimately, his wish is for his soul to be sent to Sovngarde. He requests the Dragonborn to meet him at his Last Vigil, a campsite located high in the Velothi Mountains, for a fight to the death. Resistances and immunities The Ebony warrior is 50% resistant to fire, frost, and shock through his enchanted apparel. As a Redguard, he is 50% resistant to poison. He is also immune to the following spells and shouts: *Ash Shell *Bend Will *Dead Thrall *Ice Form *Paralyze *Soul Tear *Wabbajack *Whirlwind Cloak *Vampiric Grip Perks The Ebony Warrior boasts a large number of perks in several skills which makes him a formidable opponent. Known spells Dragon Shouts The Ebony Warrior is capable of using the Thu'um and knows at least two Dragon Shouts: *Unrelenting Force *Disarm Spells *Close Wounds *Ironflesh *Frost Cloak *Conjure Storm Atronach *Command Daedra Equipment The Ebony Warrior carries a selection of enchanted Ebony armor, weapons and jewelry. This includes: Armor Weapons Jewelry Misc *Black Soul Gem (Grand) *Daedra Heart *Human Heart *One flawless gem of each type *Five potions of vigorous healing. Combat *''This section should mention his style of combat during battle. Anything else will be removed.'' The Ebony Warrior prefers melee combat in battle, using frost cloak and mage armor spells in conjunction with his sword and shield. He also uses a level three Unrelenting Force when in close proximity. He will give chase or switch to his bow if any player attempts to flee. Occasionally, his paralysis perks with his sword or bow renders the Dragonborn immobile for several seconds. He uses healing spells and will heal himself for a large amount if his health drops too low. He also possesses healing potions which he will use if he has taken enough damage. Strategies *''Strategies should be posted on the quest talk page. in order to defeat the ebony warrior quickly and easily, equip your call dragon shout and distract the ebony warior with ohdaviing and while he is distracted hit him with all of your might, after your thuum bar replenishes if you have not already defeated the ebony warrior use your call of valor shout and finish him off!'' Quotes *''"Show me that you are the hero they say you are!"'' *''"I am the Ebony Warrior."'' *''"Hit me harder."'' *''"That's the spirit."'' *''"That's the best you can do?"'' *''"That's it? That's all you've got?"'' *''"That's your best huh?"'' *''"This is what you want huh?"'' *''"Argh! Enough! This ends now!"'' *''"Time to finish this"'' *''"Do your worst!"'' *''"You can't win this!"'' *''"I'm going to... put you down!"'' *''"Going to cry now, huh?"'' *''"Son of a..."'' *''"Weren't expecting that were you?"'' *''"Gods, no!"'' *''"Lucky hit!"'' *''"Enough of this!"'' *''"I'll have your head!"'' *''"Not impressed"'' *''"Just stand still"'' *''"It's... nothing!"'' *''"At last... Sovngarde"'' (upon death) Trivia * The Ebony Warrior is much taller than any normal NPCs, including Altmer. The only NPC that can match his height is Tsun of Sovngarde. The Ebony Warrior stands at a scale of 1.21 and Tsun at a scale of 1.34 in comparison to the Dragonborn, who stands at a scale of 0.95-1.08, depending on race and gender. His skin color is also noticeably darker than any of the other NPCs. * One could question why exactly The Ebony Warrior desires to be sent to the nordic afterlife after his death. Due to his Redguard heritage, and the fact that Sovngarde is reserved mainly for ''nordic ''heroes, it is very unlikely that The Ebony Warrior would have traveled to Sovngarde upon his defeat at the hands of the Dragonborn. * Oddly enough, should the player choose to battle The Ebony Warrior and defeat him before traveling to Sovngarde, The Ebony Warrior is no where to be found amongst the souls in the valley or inside The Hall of Valor. ** This further confirms the fact that The Ebony Warrior's status as a Redguard, and that Sovngarde is reserved mainly for nords, ultimatly prevented The Ebony Warrior from reaching Sovngarde. Where The Ebony Warrior ends up when he is defeated is unclear, leaving his final fate unknown to the player. * The Ebony Warrior's weapons and apparel can sometimes be found and purchased at forges in any of the nine holds. Pieces of ebony armor and ebony weapons can also be enchanted by the player to match the enchantments on his armor and the enchantments on his weapons. * A unique attribute about The Ebony Warrior is that he is possesses the ability to use dragon shouts. A power that only a small handful of people can successfully pull off. It isn't explained anywhere in the game where, when, or how he learn how to generate a Thu'um. ** During his fight with the Dragonborn, The Ebony Warrior is shown to have knowledge of two dragon shouts. Unrelenting Force and Disarm. This could point out that either his knowledge of the Thu'um doesn't expand very far or he simply chose to learn only those two shouts. * When wielded by The Ebony Warrior, his weapons appear much more massive than regular weapons. When his weapons are wielded by the player however, they return to their normal size. * For whatever reason, The Ebony Warrior seems to carry a Human Heart in his inventory. ** Though it may emphasize that he practices alchemy. * The Ebony Warrior's favored element seems to be frost. As he is shown using the spell Frost Cloak in battle. * With a character level of 80, The Ebony Warrior is one of the highest leveled NPCs in the game. Ranking below both Arngeir and Miraak, who are both tied at level 150. * Since he is a Redguard, this would mean that The Ebony Warrior is 50% resistant to poison. ** This would also mean that he possesses the power Adrenaline Rush. Though because NPCs are never seen using their racial powers, it's unkown if he has ever used it in combat previously. * Not counting other high leveled NPCs, The Ebony Warrior is the only NPC whose character level is at 80. With the only other person capable of reaching level 80+ being the player. *Currently, it is unkown what The Ebony Warrior's true name is. It is unclear whether or not his true identity will ever be revealed. Appearances * ru:Эбонитовый Воин (Персонаж) de:Ebenerzkrieger Category:Dragonborn: Characters Category:Dragonborn: Redguards Category:Dragonborn: Males